The Silent Trimester
by WTFerpated4life
Summary: Shido And Riho's relationship is blooming, but after a young woman seeks help with her missing fiance, they realise they may have a night breed baby on the way.


Chapter One: The Silent Trimester

I was barley dusk and you could make out the glistening sun behind the concrete jungle of skyscraper buildings. Shido sat in a chair with his hat over his face, his arms folded in his lap, and feet one over another on his desk. Guni lay asleep on Shido's hat with her tiny green features sprawled in every direction while Riho was busy in the kitchen making coffee.

Riho took the fresh cup of coffee and placed it down in front of Shido. She walked around the desk and gently shook Shido in an attemp to wake him. "Mr. Shido... Mr.Shido... wake up, Yayoi said she was on her way..." Riho said only effective in waking up Guni.

"Hey what's the big idea waking me up huh? I was in the middle of a good dream! "She practically screamed.

"I wasn't trying to wake you up; Yayoi is on her way over. How DARE YOU YELL AT ME YOU INSOLENT LITTLE WORM" Riho snapped back.

Yayoi arrived and slipped in the door unnoticed. This yelling was finally effective in waking up Shido. He stands up and Guni fly's of his hat places her hands on her hips.

"Another breed case Shido" Yayoi said finally speaking up. Guni sat down on the end of the desk and looked over at Shido

"How do you know it's a breed case?" Shido asked.

"Woman reported her fiancé missing for days at a time, now he's been gone for two weeks." Yayoi responded.

"I made you some coffee Yayoi" Riho said handing the cup to Yayoi.

"Ya it does sound like a breed case, better check it out. Are you up for this Riho, or do you and Guni still have some issues you need to work out?" Shido mussed to himself.

Guni and Riho turned their backs to each other and put their noses in the air with an indignant huff. Riho, Shido, Yayoi, and Guni arrived at the woman's house.

By now the sun wasn't visible at all and the streetlights cast their eerie glow down on the sidewalk. Shido knocked on the door; it opened to revile a tall woman who looked to be in her mid twenties, with long medium brown hair that went down to about her hips.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"My name is Shido Tatsuhiko I am the midnight detective. You reported you fiancé missing?"

"Oh yes, please come in." The young woman said opening the door all the way. She was wearing a dark blue hoodie with a pair of over sized black jeans.

Shido followed the young woman into a fairly cramped living room with obvious junk shoved in various places.

"My name is Tataika Harisu, please sit down." Tataika said pointing to a tiny sofa in the back corner of the room. Riho Shido and Yayoi proceeded to sit down on the tiny sofa. "Would anyone like some coffee or some tea?"

Shido Riho and Yayoi all shook their heads. Tataika sat down in a small easy chair facing the couch. She stuffed her hands in her hoodie pocket and looked over at Shido. "What is your fiancé's name, Miss Tataika?" Shido asked in his usually gentle manner breaking the silence.

"His name is Brodie Tsuki; please just call me Tataika, or Tai." Tataika replied.

"When did your fiancé start disappearing for a few days? When was the last time you saw him?" Shido inquired.

"He started disappearing about 4 months ago... he said it had to do with his work. But the last time I saw him was about 12-13 days ago. I'm so worried... he would have come home by now." Tataika said as she began to sob…

"Well please I need to know immediately when you see him, or if anyone reports seeing him to you." Shido said glancing around the room.

Tataika nodded in response and placed her hang over her slightly swollen abdomen, barely noticeable through her hoodie. Tataika sat in silence for a moment before Shido spoke up again.

"Do you have a picture of your fiancé, preferably something within a week or two of his disappearance, perhaps even a picture of when he was in the hospital?"

"Yes, if you'll excuse me for a moment ill grab a picture from down the hall" Tataika said smiling nervously.

"Sounds like there isn't going to be much we can do. Her fiancé was most likely dead when the breed took him over…" Yayoi said glancing at Riho before looking Shido in the eyes as if to ask his opinion.

"You're probably right Yayoi. All we can do is prey that the baby she is carrying is not a breed." Shido said looking out the window at the dark starless night.

Riho looked over at Shido "That poor woman…"

Now Shido looked back at her "Yes, it's definitely unfortunate"

"Here, this is the most recent picture I have of him. It was taken about three weeks before he started disappearing." Tataika said handing the photo to Shido.

Shido glanced at the photo for a moment and tucked it into his pocket. "Well I think that's all we can do for now, Thank you Miss Tataika and we will contact you if we hear anything in the mean time here is my card, I'd like to hear from you if you notice anything suspicious alright?" With that Shido left quickly after handing Tataika his card.

Somewhere among the city, under the various street lamps that lit up the city, a young man walked down the streets and abruptly turned into an alley where he met another young man with similar features about the same age.

The First man took a quick glance around and pulled out a white substance in a small baggy out of his pocket and the other man pulled out a small pocket full of cash. The two exchanged items and went their separate ways. A tall Shadowy figure jumps down from the street lamp and pounces on the first man.

The Man swore loudly as the shadowy figure appetizingly at his neck. The Man began to run but still looking over his shoulder. The figure tackled the man and sunk his fangs deep into his neck drinking the warm delicious blood. Before the figure could finish his meal something startled him .he dropped the man and leapt into the shadows and out of sight.

Tataika walked into her kitchen after just waking up. Her mom was fixing breakfast in the kitchen. She quickly scanned the food her mom had already prepared and grabbed a bowl of rice.

She sat down in her armchair in the living room and flicked through the TV channels. Something caught her eye and she stopped at the morning news.

"This young mans life was brutally taken last night after what authorities believe as a gang act. Almost all the blood was drained from his body trough two smalls puncture wounds in his neck. I'm here live with Brodie Tsuki the head of the forensics department. Can you tell us a little bit about what you believe happened to the victim?" The news reporter said into the camera now holding the microphone to Brodie.

"Well the puncture wounds suggest that something similar to knitting needles was used to open the skin and cause bleeding. I don't know how that could have drained so much blood from his body though. Were still working on finding the answer," Brodie said as the camera went back to the news reporter woman.

"Well there you have it we will have an update by later tonight-"

Tataika shut off the TV and stared at the screen in awe.

Somewhere among the busy streets, stood Shido and officer Yuki. The streets and everything around them was drenched in the pouring rain.

The dark dingy gray clouds floated by slowly blocking out the harsh brilliance of the sun.

"There wasn't any witnesses he was simply just laying there face down, he had what looked like... almost bite marks on the side of his neck and over 75 of his blood drained.

It does suggest hat whatever did this was scared off before he or she finished what they were after. But what kind of creature would scare of what I think to be another vampire.

My guess would be a night breed." the officer said as Shido nodded his head in response. He turned his head to the side and contemplated this all in his own mind.

"You know that girls Fiancé that was missing? Ya he showed up today while we were broadcasting and I wasn't there to catch him but I heard when I got downtown. "

"I, see well please if you see him again don't let him out of your site, hell likely to make another attack soon... "Shido said and with that he walked out of site.

Guni came out from Shido's hair and flapped her winds and followed the swish of Shido's trench coat as he trudged home in the relentless rain.

Shido looked up at Guni as she floated along and suddenly there was a noise behind them. Shido turned around suddenly as a shadowy figure quickly ran out of sight. Shido

walked towards where he had saw the figure. There was another noise but this time where he had been a moment ago. He turned around again and could barely make out a tall skinny figure with glowing green eyes. The figure advanced towards Shido quickly.

Shido bit his finger and held his blood sword firmly in his hand. Shido watched the lanky figure step out of the shadows and it was non other then the woman's missing fiancé.

Guni let out a gasp and flew around Shido's head. Shido lunged at Brodie "Definitely a breed!" He said leaving a gash in Brodie's side. He lunged at Shido again as Shido gracefully dogged it by jumping aside. Brodie looked loath fully at Shido and lunged after him.. Shido thrust his blood sword at Brodie and left another gash this time in the right arm.

Brodie grumbled and clasped his arm over the wound. "This is looking bad Guni, the breed won't leave him..." Shido said looking around for his small green friend.

"Ahhhh Shido! HEEEELP!" Guni cried from the darkness. Shido looked in the direction of the noise. Brodie had grabbed Guni in mid air and dangles her over his open mouth.

"You either let me walk away or I swallow her whole..." Brodie said as he smiled wickedly.

Shido watched the helpless Guni "Alright" he said coldly Brodie let Guni free and rook off into the shadows of the city.

A while later Shido and Guni arrive back at the office. "Hi Shido..." there was a long pause "o... Guni what happened?" Riho commented looking at the gash on Gun's side." The breed attacked her; it was the girl's fiancé. "

Shido explained taking of his soaked trench coat. Guni flew into the kitchen and turned on the toaster.

She hovered above it shivering and absorbing its warmth. Riho smiled and helped Shido take off his wet clothing. Riho Slipped off hit wet shirt and placed it hanging over a chair.

Riho looked up at Shido who beamed back at her. Shido grabbed Riho shoulders gently as he lowered his head to kiss her.

Riho placed her Shido's side as he kissed her deeply. Shido's hands grazed Riho cheek and stroked it for a moment then he gently brushed her hair back and let his hand rest on the back of her neck and pulled her closer.

They parted and gazed longingly into each other's eyes. Shido looked down at Riho hand and too it in his own. Leading her away to their coffin. Riho cheeks were bright red and she smiled knowingly at him.

Their own private hiding place. The two reached the coffin and Riho reached down and undid Shido's wet pants as they hit the floor with a splat and Shido kicked them away.

He kissed deeper into Riho neck and slowly slipped his hands under his dress and lifted it above her head and off her body. With all the clothing removed Shido pined Riho lightly against the back of the coffin. She placed her hands back at Shido's side as he soothingly caressed her body.

Shido pressed Riho a little harder against the coffin and hear her let out a gasp as he slipped his cold hard flesh inside of her. Shido kissed her neck and she nuzzled him affectionately.

Tataika had walked over to the police station after trying numerous times to reach Shido at his office by phone. She had been talking with the detective for about ten minutes telling him "I'm telling you! I SAW HIM no TV clear as day. He is the head of the forensics department.

They even knew who he was... it just doesn't make any sense." and finally she broke out in tears of frustration

"I'm sorry ma'am were doing everything we can to locate you fiancé... no one else reported seeing him, but I told you we will let you know the minute we see or hear anything.

Please you should go home ma'am it's getting late and there are some strange people out there when it gets dark. Let one of our officer's dive you home, I don't want you out there in your condition..."

Tataika fought the tears back as much as she could but one slipped and rolled down her cheek as she though more and more about how hopeless it was to wait for Brodie.

"Alright I guess... thank you..." About 15 minutes later Tataika walked into her door drenched from going from the car and up the steps to house.

Right now all she wanted was to crawl into a nice hot bath and drift away into nothing. She walked down the hall and started the bath making sure the temperature was just right. Just then she felt a wave of nausea and the food she ate an hour ago came up faster then she would realize what was happening.

After disposing of her lunch she walked over and locked the door to the bathroom and undressed herself slipping into the tub.

She had her CD player in the bathroom and turned it on full blast and sang to one of her favorite artist: evanescence trying to drown out the sounds of her own frustrated tears. She slipped under the water and looked up at the ceiling and tried to clear her thoughts.

"Where could he be...? Why haven't you come home yet...?" "I just don't understand..." Tataika began to ask herself. "You don't remember meeeeeee but IIIIIIIII remember youuuuuuuuu...," the CD player sang as Tataika wrapped herself in a towel after and hour in the tub...

She took a few steps outside the bathroom and turned into her room shutting the door behind her grabbing the vitamin E lotion bottle off her dresser. She lay down on her bed and began to apply the cream to her swollen abdomen.

'Wow...' she thought to herself ' I'm already 6 months pregnant... I can't believe how big I got and so fast...' it was about 5 in the afternoon when she finally decided to call Shido's house again.

The phone rang endlessly again and no one picked up. Guni was fast asleep on one end of the couch and Shido was off in his own world with Riho.

Somewhere in the midst of the darkened corners of doorways and alleyways, was Brodie. He sniffed the wind as it whipped around him violently, he smelled blood... but from which direction... Brodie crept stealthily around the side of a small office building. This is where the sent was strongest. He followed the powerful sent of blood about a block before he spotted a young boy and a little girl.

He searched the little boy with his eyes and couldn't spot the source of the blood. He then searched the little girl and spotted a band-aid. Brodie looked around for any sign of parents.

Two women sat on a bench. They were very close together and their hands were interlocked. One with very short messy blue hair and the other with long dark blond hair..

The shorthaired female called out to the little boy and he walked over to her. They hugged for a moment before the woman walked off.

The other women watched her leave and then looked down at her watch. Now she called the boy over. They talked for a moment and the boy nodded and went back to playing with the little girl.

The woman took off up a different flight of stairs. Brodie saw his chance and crept out of the shadows and towards the children.

He broke into a run and grabbed the girl and back leapt back into the shadows and down a few blocks where he stopped to devour his screaming feast. Just as he bent down to rip off a piece of the little girls flesh, a tall dark figure stepped out of the shadows.

Brodie snapped the girl's neck to stop her from screaming any longer... that would definitely attract people. He hovered over her limp lifeless body and stared up at the figure.

"Ill tell you what Brodie you let me drink the blood and ill leave you the body...I can see you are week...your host struggles to gain control of its body..." just after the figure had stopped talking Brodie growled under his breath. He griped his hair and seemed to struggle within himself...

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRG" he screamed violently. And suddenly as if to suddenly to get a grip on his own mind Brodie's expression softened and he looked down at the girl.

"What have I done... o god... how could I do such a thing..." he sobbed out of frustration... and with that the breed gained control again and backed submissively away from the girls body as a vampire with long blond hair stepped out of the shadows and drank the little girls blood.

About three days later the little girl's remains were found and identified... "So now we have a breed and a vampire running around... together...?"

Guni asked looking back and forth between Shido and Yayoi. "Yes Guni and we've got to go and find them before someone else happens." Shido said slipping on his trench coat.

"I'm going too Shido!" said Riho looking up at Shido as if to almost ask his permission "of coarse Riho." Shido said softly reaching out his hand and lightly stroking Riho cheek.

They left about five minutes later and it began to rain immediately. The sun was almost out of sight and the gloomy clouds hung over the city once again.


End file.
